Minecraft Universe Wiki
Welcome to the Minecraft Universe Wiki This is a Wiki expressly designed to not only catalog elements from the official Minecraft game, but also to catalog items from various Mods that authors have made for the game. The eventual aim of the site is to provide a collective home for all Minecraft modding community users and creators. A core focus of this Wiki will be on accuracy. Items are to be named as close as possible to the name they appear under within the game. Uploaded Grid images are also to be uploaded with a Transparent background. Names of items available in the Vanilla game are to take precedence over the names taken by Mods for items. In addition, images of the various GUIs used by machines within the Mods are also to be used where possible. Where possible, Mods listed are to be compatible with Minecraft Forge. Where this Wiki covers Vanilla items, adjustments are to be made to the latest official release version. We currently have Articles and Images. This Wiki is best browsed using the Monobook Skin. Vanilla items. Confirmed 1.4.4 Release * IronChests In Development for 1.4.4 Release * Trains and Zeppelin Alpha/Beta/Test 1.4.2 Release * Advanced Alloys * Advanced Machines * Advanced Machines Original * Advanced Solar Panels * BuildCraft * Equivalent Exchange 3 * Forestry * Gravitation Suite * Industrial Craft 2 * Logistics Pipes * Single Player Commands * Steve's Carts 2 Currently in Development for 1.4.2 * Crazy Ores * Lightning Ore * RedPower3 * Somnia† * Thaumcraft 3 †''Pending an update to Minecraft Forge to be accepted and applied'' 1.4.2 Development Status Unknown * Additional BuildCraft Objects * Additional Cables * Balkon's WeaponMod * Better Dungeons * CARuins * ccSensors * ChickenBones Wireless Redstone * Generate Nether Ores * Green Energy * Hawk's Machinery * Mysterious Ores * Routing Pipes * Treecapitator IC2 Addon Confirmed 1.4.2 Release * Additional Pipes for BuildCraft * Advanced Power Management * Advanced Repulsion System * Advanced Solar Panels * Atomic Science * Basic Components * BattleTowers * Better than Wolves * BetterFonts * Charge Pads * CodeChicken Core * CompactSolars * ComputerCraft * Custom Mob Spawner * Crystal Wing * CustomMobSpawner * Diamond Buckets * Dimensional Anchors * Dr Zhark's Mo' Creatures * Enchanting Plus * Ender Storage * Extended Workbench * ExtrabiomesXL * Factorization * Finder Compass * Flat Bedrock Layer * Floating Ruins * Gems+ * GemsCraft * Gravitation Suite * Greg's Lighting * GregTech * ICBM * ID Resolver * Immibis Core * Immibis Peripherals * Inventory Tweaks * Iridium Ore * IronChests * Luigi's Industrial Farming * MAtmos * Metallurgy 2 * Metallurgy 2 Mystcraft Addon * Modular Force Field System * Millénaire * Mystcraft * Nether Ores * Not Enough Items * Nuclear Control * OptiFine HD Ultra * PowerConverters * Precious Gems * Railcraft * Rei's Minimap * Routing Pipe * Ruins Spawning System * Starting Inventory * The Eternal Frost * The Twilight Forest * Thermal Expansion * Transformers * Treecapitator * Treecapitator ExtrabiomesXL Addon * TubeStuff * Valve Pipe * Wireless Redstone Mods for Older Minecraft Versions * Equivalent Exchange 2 * OptiFine HD Standard * OptiFine HD Standard AA * OptiFine Light * OptiFine HD Smooth * OptiFine HD Smooth Multi-Core * RedPower2 * Steve's Carts * Thaumcraft 2 The APIs of certain Mods can also be documented. * Atomic Science API * BuildCraft API * Dimension API * Equivalent Exchange 3 API * Forestry API * GuiAPI * Industrial Craft 2 API * Metallurgy 2 API * Railcraft API * Thaumcraft 2 API * Universal Electricity API